Code Geass Liberación
Code Geass Liberación is a fan-fiction series written by theonering3434 on Fanfiction.net. It is based upon the Japanese anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion created by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi. 'Background' The Holy Britannian Empire. The United Hispanian States. The European Union. The Russian Federation. The Chinese Federation. People commonly call these countries the 5 Great Powers, due to their immense power and influence. Of the 5 Great Powers, two contend for #1: Britannia and Gran Hispania. But there was one nation that if given time, could have emerged as the 6th Great Power: the State of Japan. And while its ally in Gran Hispania sought to enhance its growth, Britannia sought to suppress it. For some time, the Britannians had been working on their newest weapon: the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, also known as the Knightmare Frame. But there was one problem. The new weapon required Sakuradite, and tons of it, which unfortunately the majority of it was in Japan. And the Japanese weren't too fond of the imperialist and oppressive Britannians. As such, the Britannians, specifically their emperor, Charles zi Britannia, sought to keep Japan in a weakened state for Operation: Punic; which was the planned conquest of Japan. Unknown to the Britannians however, the Japanese had gotten blueprints of the Knightmare Frames via Hispanian spies, who in turn, gave the blueprints to the Hispanian government. Both Japan and Gran Hispania realized that Britannia was seeking to expand its power and influence through the Knightmare Frames. As such, Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan, and Diego Bolivar, President of Gran Hispania commenced Operation: Hadrian, a collaborative effort by Japan and Gran Hispania to build their own army of Knightmare Frames to defend their lands. And just at the nick of time. In March of 2010, Britannia invaded and conquered the Republic of the Philippines, rechristening it as Area 10. Japan and the other Great Powers retaliated by issuing a trade embargo against Britannia, with Japan using its Sakuradite as leverage, in what came to be known as the Oriental Incident. For nearly 5 months, the embargo continued, and it seemed that Britannia would buckle under the pressure. Then, August 10th, 2010, happened. In what became known as the Second Pacific War, Britannia invaded Japan, but to the empire's shock, the Japanese were already waiting for them with their own Knightmare Frames. Japan and Gran Hispania were able to score early victories against Britannia, forcing the latter to retreat to Area 7 (Hawaiian and Midway Islands). This didn't last, though, as Britannia then pulled its trump card, the unexpected invasion, and conquest of Panama. This forced Gran Hispania to concentrate more on defending the Hispanian mainland over aiding her ally, enabling Britannian forces to conquer the southern half of Japan up to Kyoto due to fierce resistance from the Japanese. At the last minute, however, the EU, Russia, and China began to mobilize their forces on Japan's behalf. Fearing the outbreak of another world war, Britannia canceled any further operations against Japan and Gran Hispania. An armistice was signed, in which Panama and South Japan became formal colonies of Britannia. South Japan was renamed Area 11, with its natives becoming known as Elevens, while Panama was renamed Area 12, with its natives becoming known as Twelves. Now, after seven years, the time has come for the Hispanian Armed Forces to take the fight back to the Britannians. And it will start in the Shinjuku District in North Japan, as both a former member of the Britannian Imperial Family and a descendant of the legendary El Libertador struggle to survive... Other * Liberación Characters * Liberación Timeline * Liberación Factions